


Everything I asked for

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Dominant Bottom, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's finally found his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I asked for

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of dominant bottom Himchan shocked me.... this was my first time writing smut soooo.... also I used my phone for this cause my laptop is being fixed so I'm sorry about the asymmetrical indentations and word format!

_Hot._ Yongguk felt like he was burning. Himchan had been more affectionate to him today than ever and it was killing him. He had been pining after him for a year and was at his breaking point. _It wasn’t_ always _like this,_ he thinks to himself. He remembers a happier time. Where arousal didn’t shoot through his crotch whenever someone mentioned said man.

     When Yongguk was fifteen he got tricked into some bad type of behavior. Drugs, guns, and cars. The whole shabang. He regrets so many of the decisions he had made. His life was at a low point when he found Junhong on the street. Yongguk was trying to make sense of himself. Trying to save himself. When he saw how alone this kid was how afraid he could've been. Yet, Junhong was fine. He looked happy. Like life wasn’t controlling him, he was controlling life. Junhong made him realize that was what he needed.

     It inspired Yongguk to make a change for himself. It wasn’t long until they found others. Jongup, Daehyun, Youngjae all with different stories to tell and no one to judge. Then there was Himchan. Now, with this day and age people are DNA spliced. With animals. Some fucked up bored scientist. Wanted to see if he could make a new race to alienate. Yongguk should know. He is one. His mother had been a canine hybrid while his father was human. He sighed as he looked in the mirror. His ears had taken favor near the top his head. They’re materialized of silky, short black fur and had a slight flop. His tail was fluffy with a small dot of white at the tip. The only other hybrids in their delinquent group was Junhong. He was a tabby type cat hybrid.  

     Himchan was and still is the most beautiful hybrid Yongguk has ever seen. He had only _dreamed_ of seeing exotic type hybrids because most of the percentage were typical dogs and cats mixed with small rodents. Himchan was a panther. He had sleek black ears and a slim powerful tail that waved lazily when he saw something he liked. His face looked like a chiseled sculpture someone had made to purposely make Yongguk’s life hard. His body was soft in all the right places. Originally, Jongup had found Himchan. He said he saw him wasting his life and offered him to help fix it.

      As soon as Himchan had turned to introduce himself Yongguk felt his knees go weak and his face burn up. It was embarrassing to say the least. His stuttered hello only made Himchan smile warmly. Yongguk wasn’t the type to stutter or get nervous. Something about Himchan made all his self- control, all his emotional blocks crumble. Till he was a sweaty palmed, stuttering, and blushing wreck. It wasn’t bad, just new.

     In hindsight, he probably should tell Himchan how he feels. The fear of rejection was the only thing keeping him from doing so. It was getting harder and harder to hide it everyday. He could endure a lot but today Himchan was just so…..fustrating. It started in the morning when they all woke up to eat the breakfast Daehyun had made. Being a hybrid made senses that humans normally had stronger for Yongguk. He had been sitting on a loveseat near the kitchen window sipping on his orange juice when Himchan plopped down next to him. His scent smelled like strawberries and wine. Yongguk’s cheeks flushed and he ducked his head. Breathing harshly through his mouth he let out a small almost inaudible whimper. He was foolish to think Himchan wouldn’t hear him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, still chewing his toast.

“I-I’m fine. I just need to, uh, use the bathroom” he croaked.

Himchan nodded silently and focused back on his plate of food. Yongguk took that moment to waddle to the bathroom. In the safety of closed doors he slid down to the floor. Himchan’s smell sent his body into an overload. He was panting from the overwhelming heat that was centered on his crotch. He peeled one eye open to see the front of his pants had tented obscenely. He let out a small groan. _Why does he smell so good,_ he whined internally.

      Calming himself down after that was the single most hardest thing to do. Every time someone mentioned Himchan he would think of the smell. His body, his face, his _voice._ He couldn’t stop the loop in his head playing dirty scenes that he could make come to life of he confessed. Himchan on top of him working his hips in circles, or Himchan under him, pulling his hair whispering filthy things while Yongguk fucked into him. Yongguk shuddered and bumped into the bedframe he was sitting near and Junhong looked over to him with a delicate eyebrow raised.

“So…” Junhong sighed, turning around in his chair, “when are you going to tell Himchan you want him to make you his bitch.”

Yongguk looked around the rom franticly,” Shhhhh. I don’t want him to hear!”

“You didn’t deny what I said and I’m ninety-nine percent sure the others went out to eat again” Junhong snorted.

Yongguk fell back into the couch and sighed miserably,” Junhong-ah, what do I do?”

“Hyung don’t be like that you know you need to tell him” the cat chastised,” have you seen the way he looks at you? I’m sure he feels the same if not more.”

“I’ll tell him when I’m ready” Yongguk decided.

“You’ve been saying that the past year hyung! Plus your rut is going to come soon right? He could help you-"

“Don’t finish that sentence please!” Yongguk yelled in embarrassment. Hearing such filth come out of Junhong’s young mouth made his skin crawl.

“Fine. Whatever hyung. You do you I guess” Junhong muttered as he walked into his bedroom.

     Yongguk waited until he heard the door shut to let himself think. His ruts had always been bad. To be honest heats were much better than ruts. People he had talked to described it as light cramping and a fever. Not what the novelists write today. Ruts were pure need on the other hand. All canine species got them and some other non- canine ones too. How many times had Yongguk have to lock himself in his room. Begging for something that wasn’t there. Grinding against his sheets to no gratification.

       He thought about going through his rut with Himchan and his stomach _swooped._ Anyone who has gone through a rut alone knows how awful it could be. It could turn the maliest of men into simpering desperate wrecks. Mates of those species that have ruts were like guardians. Protecting them, feeding them, and taking the edge off. Yongguk’s no stranger to sex, but he’d never spent his rut with anyone. He knows it’s supposed to feel amazing with someone you love. The lonely dissatisfaction he felt during the last one was too much. He had tried not to think about Himchan during it but he found himself whispering his name into his pillow more than once until it was over.

      After his musings, Yongguk decided to take a nap until the others got home. Scooting around on the rather spacious couch, he found his perfect position. His eyes closed as he started to imagine a dream he wanted. The only thing that popped to mind was the whisper of an idea that involved him and Himchan cuddled under a blanket. He felt himself slipping into sleep. A content smile stretched across his face. Even if it was a dream. It was a reality somewhere.

      He woke up twelve minutes before the rest of his makeshift family came home. His head turned as he was welcomed with the boisterous laughter erupting from Daehyun and Youngjae. He watched from his perch on the couch as Junhong stalked over to Jongup and Himchan and pulled them into his room. He felt a pang of confusion run through him.

      Later on he had been feeling weird and wanted to watch a movie. He convinced himself he needed someone to watch it with him. He had seen Jongup come out of Junhong’s room and walk over to Daehyun and tell him something. Yongguk only heard _“need to be alone”_ and _“not act suspicious_ ” before he finally stopped in front of them. He watched as they both looked up with fake question in their eyes before speaking.

“Do you guys want to watch a movie with me?”

“Actually I’m going to the bar with Youngjae. Like now. Bye!” Daehyun spoke quickly and ran to where Youngjae was sitting on the couch before dragging him out the door. Weird. They didn’t live near any bars. He looked back to Jongup who was clenching his jaw.

“Sorry hyung but me and Junhong are going to go hang with Taehyung and Jungkook one floor down.”

“Hyung I’m sure Himchan will watch a movie with you!” Junhong said as he appeared out of the hallway.

“I guess so..” Yongguk mumbled as he turned in the direction of Himchan’s room. He heard the front door shut as he walked down the hallway. The prospect of hanging out with Himchan _alone_ made him excited. In more ways than one. _Calm yourself,_ he thought.

      The house was eerily quiet and it was foreign to him. He stopped In front of the door and knocked. Hearing Himchan’s shout of approval before venturing in. Yongguk was hit with Himchan’s heavenly smell and tried not to double over. It was thickest here in his own room than anywhere else and that itself was heart stopping. He could feel his body betraying him as he saw Himchan curled up lazily in his blankets, one lean leg sticking out of the comforter. Yongguk’s Adam’s apple bobbed with how hard he swallowed.

“Is there something you wanted?” Himchan inquired.

"Do you w-want to watch a movie with m-me?” Yongguk stuttered breathlessly.

 _“Sure”_ Himchan purred. Yongguk felt a hot throb go through his dick. He shifted where he stood and tried to form anything remotely articulate.

“Do you want to watch it in the living room or…”

    Himchan thought for a moment before gesturing for him to come here. When Yongguk got close enough he let out a startled breath when he was suddenly pulled down. Himchan enveloped him in his blankets. Having Himchan’s scent all around him was _earth shattering._ His mind went into a frenzy and he couldn’t stop the moan forcing it way out of his mouth. Himchan was mid grabbing the laptop off his nightstand to get a movie started before turning back to look at him. His eyes were huge and surprised. Yongguk couldn’t stop what he was about to say even if he wanted to.

“Himchan I’m sorry! Y-you smell so g-good and I can’t take it anymore. I’ve loved you since I first saw you. I can’t imagine my life without you. I l-love you so much please don’t hate m-“

      Himchan cut him off with a kiss that made his body jolt like he had been struck by lightening. He let out a desperate whine that sounded weird to himself with his deep voice. His gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. Himchan’s long fingers weaved through his hair before tugging him sharply. Yongguk broke the kiss and let his head go into the direction Himchan pulled at. He couldn’t hold back the little whimpers when he started to suck and kiss at his neck.

“You know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that?” Himchan said between his kisses,” _Fuck…._ I’m glad….you told me.”

“Why?” Yongguk didn’t even sound like himself anymore.

“ Why? Why? _I_ _love you too..”_ He whispered into a smooth black ear.

       In that moment Yongguk forgot how to breathe. He pushed Himchan down into the matress. He pressed frantic kisses all over his face and neck. His tail was wagging so hard half his body leaned to the side from the force. Himchan was letting out voluptuous moans and scratching down his back with his blunt nails. The pain only riled Yongguk up even more. He felt like he was on fire. Like Himchan was burning him alive.

 _“Please, Please!”_ Yongguk begged.

“What do you want me to do” Himchan moaned.

“Touch me _please_ Himchan, my _rut-m-m-“_

       Yongguk cried out as he felt a hand palm harshly at his clothed bulge. The front of his pants was slightly damp from all the pre-cum he had leaked. The feeling hit him like a train and his body twitched. Himchan watched as he reduced Yongguk to a mess with his touch. Reveling in the feeling of control. He sped up his hand and pressed a little harder.

“This want you wanted baby?” Himchan whispered between his hates breaths.

_“Y-y-es….OH!”_

      Himchan had undid the tie on Yongguk’s sweatpants and shoved his hand down them. He was mildly surprised that Yongguk wasn’t wearing underwear underneath. He gripped his hand around the dog’s cock and have it a rough jerk, squeezing near the base where his knot was forming. Yongguk let out a shivery groan and his back arched. Himchan smiled tauntingly before he slowed his hand. He didn’t want this to end yet.

“N-no..don’t stop _please!”_ Yongguk wheezed.

“You’re not going to cum yet baby are you? I want to play a little longer!” Himchan playfully whined,” you won’t cum yet right?”

     Yongguk nodded his head fast. His face was blotchy with a red blush that went down to his heaving chest. His hips were twitching uncontrollably as Himchan gripped him harder. Himchan suddenly had and idea as his fist bumped against the swollen flesh at the base of his lovers dick. _How much does it take before_ _I_   _can wreck him,_ he thought to himself. He moved his other hand back to Yongguk’s hair and tugged his head up, exposing his neck. He licked the length of it as his hand wrapped around Yongguk’s knot and _squeezed._ The man above him let out an _ear-splitting_ squeal as his body convulsed in shocks of pleasure. He massaged it as Yongguk arms started shaking with the effort to hold himself up. His squeals and squeaking started taking on a pitch Himchan didn’t know was possible with his voice. They weren’t going to be finished so soon though. He begrudgingly took his hand out of the other males pants.

“Eat me out” Himchan ordered.

       Yongguk couldn’t form any words by now. He watched as Himchan flipped into his stomach and presented his ass to him. He felt another wave of heat lick up his spine. Shivering, he spread the Panther’s full globes. He took a broad lick over the pink, fluttering hole and whimpered in pleasure. Himchan pressed his face into the pillow to muffle the desperate whine coming out of him. The hesitance he had shown before was gone and the only thing left was enthusiasm. Yongguk paused to nibble at his cheeks, stuck his tongue as far as it could go.

       Himchan wasn’t holding back the volume of his moans either. Each one louder than before. He was gyrating his hips back into Yongguks face and tongue. The dog had his hips pressed against the mattress. He ground against it in a futile attempt to seek his climax. He was one wail away from begging Himchan to let him mount the feline when Himchan took the liberty to answer his prayers.

 _“Mmmhm_ feels good Yongguk…”He groaned,” enough. Ah! _enough_ I want you to _fucking_ mate me.”

“Please!” Yongguk whined.

      Himchan sat up and reached for the drawer. He took out lube. _Only lube._

“Himchan are... you sure?”

“Unless there is something you want to tell me, then yeah I want to feel you” He hissed.

      Yongguk watched as Himchan popped the cap open. He squirted some into Yongguk’ hand and turned around. His hips raised as Yongguk’s finger touched the rim of his entrance. Taking a breath he pushed in wiggling it around gently. After a while Himchan signaled him to hurry up. He quickly coated his other two fingers. Inserting them gently one at a time, thoroughly stretching him out.

       When Himchan was prepared he turned back around to face the other male. He squirted another dollop of lube into his palm and reached for Yongguk’s cock. Himchan took his time to fully analyze it. It was a decent length but amazingly thick. He could see and feel the pulse go through it. The entire shaft was a dark red while the head and knot were a purple color. It looked angry if he needed a word to describe it. Himchan could just tell how worked up Yongguk was just by looking at it.

      Once he deemed Yongguk lubed up enough Himchan laid on his side. Turning his head too look at the dogs confused face he elaborated.

“It’s the most comfortable position to be knotted in.”  

“You’ll … let m-me k-knot you?” He whimpered excitedly.

“Wouldn’t want it any other w-“

        Himchan was cut off abruptly by the dog pouncing on him. He let out a surprised moan when Yongguk bit him gently on his neck. Yongguk felt him cuddle closer until he was pressed flush against Himchan’s soft body. The dog growled weakly when a firm grip on his dick pulled him towards his lovers entrance. Himchan rubbed the tip of the throbbing organ against his hole. Yongguk _squirmed._

      Himchan tightened his grip and pressed the head harder against the opening. Adding a little more force it finally popped in. He hissed as the burning stretch called to his attention. He slowly eased Yongguk in until the dog was buried at the knot. Yongguk wasn’t faring well. His breathing was erratic and his hips were canting up involuntarily. He let out another desperate whimper as he felt Himchan clench around him like a vice.

“I need…. I need you to move Yongguk” Himchan groaned.

      Yongguk was too far gone to even think of replying. His hips started to move finding a rhythm that made Himchan’s toes curl. Himchan started grinding back against him. He moaned loudly in pleasure as Yongguk braced himself against the mattress and started to go faster. He cried out when the other male hit his prostrate dead on. He ground back even harder than before trying to get the sharp euphoria back.

 _“YES!_ Yes there, do it again!” Himchan wailed.

       Yongguk did. Thrusting into his prostrate over and over until Himchan’s voice cracked from how noisy he was being. Yongguk felt the cat tense up and his cries getting deafening. Yongguk reached around grabbing his lovers dripping cock. Pumping him at a fast pace he watched Himchan’s expression twist up in rapture. The feline's body shook as his orgasm finally hit him. He came in long white ropes across his chest and Yongguk’s hand. His voice was completely wrecked only letting out tiny whimpers at the over stimulation. Yongguk felt like he was drowning. He was so turned on.

“Your turn _Yonggukie…”_ Himchan smiled sexily.

     Yongguk moved jerkily as Himchan repositioned himself on all fours.

“C’mon baby mount me like a _good boy”_ He crooned.

      Yongguk let out a pitiful cry as he pushed back into Himchan’s warmth. He humped desperately in no set rhythm. Trying not to pass out as the pleasure knocked everyone of his senses out. He wrapped his arms around Himchan’s waist and laid across his back. He pushed his face into the crook of the others neck and begged.

 _“Himchan.. Himchan_ it’s feels so g-good…fee-“ He choked out in little moans.

“Cum for me baby, I know to want to cum for me.” Himchan coaxed.

“I’m gonna..cum . _.Himchan!_ I’m-i-“ Yongguk mewled in his baritone voice.

    Yongguk pounded his cock into the cat harder and harder. Himchan shivered at the over stimulation and his own dick twitched weakly. He could feel the dogs knot. Swollen and burning hot against the rim of his hole. He stretched his ass up even more, trying to give Yongguk leverage and force to push it in. The sounds he was making were down right sinful. He felt the other male getting more restless and distraught when he couldn’t fit his knot in.

 _“Please_ I can’t _…please_ pl- hel-lp” Yongguk whispered brokenly.

      Himchan reached back with both hands and slid in his fingers inside himself on each side. With pleasured whimpers he stretched himself even wider to accommodate the dog. Yongguk pulled back and thrusted hard into the panther’s body one more time. His knot popped in and they both screamed in ecstasy. Yongguk almost instantly started cum. His orgasm came to him in bursts of unbearable pleasure. He quivered on top of Himchan who was gasping from the sensation of warmth flowing into him. He was stretched so wide. He was so full. He wiggled his hips to hear Yongguk squeal again and giggled at how high his voice could go.

“Why don’t we get more comfortable, huh?” He whispered softly to his love, reaching his hand back to let his hair softly.

        He felt Yongguk nod slowly against his neck. They shifted back into the original position of laying on their sides. Himchan closed his eyes sleepily as his tail curled around Yongguk’s. He started to purr gently and felt Yongguk rumbling softly himself. Himchan decided to break the silence in order to distract himself from the feeling of warm cum dripping down his thighs.

“I love you Yongguk.”

“I love you even more.” Yongguk replied dreamily.

“I just wanted to let you know now that Junhong told everyone to get out of the house so I could make my move” He said quickly.

“What?”

“Well I knew you weren’t going to, but then you did which surprised me by the way, so I just went along with the new plan” Himchan shrugged,”I think it worked out anyway.”

Yongguk couldn’t find it in himself to even be mad, “Yeah, I guess it did.”

    Yongguk let out a little groan as his knot slid out of the panther half and an hour later. Himchan grimaced at the gush of fluid that came after. He made a snide comment about how much Yongguk must like him and smirked at the blush he got in return. After Yongguk got up to get something to clean the both of them they finally settled down. Yongguk isn’t ashamed with how he cuddled up to Himcha’s side and tucked his face into his neck. He sighed happily.

“Himchan?” Yongguk questioned.

“Yeah?”

“I _really_ love you.”

“I _really_ love you too Yongguk.” He replied sinking into the warmth of the body next to him.

      The next day everyone wrinkled their noses when they walk into the kitchen. It seemed like everyone had something snarky to say. While listening distantly to Himchan telling them to respect their elders Yongguk pulled Junhong aside. The bratty kitty was smirking up a storm.

“Thank you” Yongguk said.

“You’re welcome hyung” Junhong cackled.

“Are you guys going to come eat this food or what?!” Youngjae yelled.

      When Yongguk walked back into the kitchen Himchan smiled at him. He returned with his own gummy one and his tail wagged. Every time he saw the is there he felt _hot._ Like he was burning. That’s okay though. Himchan is more affectionate to him today and will be forever. There could have been a happier time than this but he doubts it. What he has now is more than anything he’s ever wanted.

He’s finally found his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it in the comments. Don't be afraid to point out grammar mistakes. I am my own beta so there definitley are some in there... and if you like me, my tumblr is joonebug.tumblr.com so send me a prompt or something Idk.


End file.
